1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates a method for recovering synthetic resin emulsion.
More particularly, the invention relates a method for recovering synthetic resin emulsion which comprises; adding coagulant to waste water containing synthetic resin emulsion to coagulate said synthetic resin emulsion, separating the coagulation of said synthetic resin emulsion from said waste water, and redispersing said separated coagulation in medium such as water or another synthetic resin emulsion by using water soluble polymer as dispersant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Waste water containing synthetic resin emulsion from plant should be exhausted after synthetic resin emulsion component is removed for preventing environmental pollution.
Hitherto, coagulation method has been generally employed to remove said synthetic resin emulsion from said waste water. In said coagulation method, the synthetic resin emulsion is removed in the form of coagulation by adding coagulant to the waste water. Said coagulation separated from the waste water has been mostly buried in the ground and on effective re-using measures has been founded.